Emmalyn Van Wieren
“Good judgment comes from experience, and experience comes from bad judgment.” - Emmalyn "Emma" Annemarie Gisela Boswell née Van Wieren Is the daughter of Dutch Alpha Franciscus Van Wieren and his mate Coba-Esmé Alderliesten, and the second child together with Emma having an older brother named August and a younger brother named Damian. She left her pack to go to American in the Human World and she originally lived as a mute but was happily accepted into the North American Wolf Pack, and became quick friends with Elena McMicheals. She also later also fell for Romani Gypsy Werewolf Peter Boswell who left the nomadic mutt lifestyle to be with her even through he was still apart of the Demon Caravan. The two later marry and still maintained a close relationship with one another and the two fought together during the War of the Background Early Life Appearance Personality Powers Werewolf Powers * Enhanced Strength: While in his wolf form Peter is able to attack and take down his victims. His strength is almost matched by a full Vampire. We also see that while in a semi-transformed state he is able to take down men in one punch, as is shown when he punches a drug dealer in the face and breaks his nose with ease. His vargulf condition also made him strong enough to fight Román on equal grounds, as Román could not overpower him as easily as he did other humans, though it may have been that Román was holding back in the fight. * Shape-Shifting: Peter is able to turn at will, however if he turns on the wrong moon he is at risk of becoming a vargulf. He was shown to be skilled at partly transforming, making part of the wolf emerge from his own and the muscles and tissues underneath transfigure into that of his wolf body, and even have a part of it come out of his skin, like the head. Doing this without a full moon caused Peter's downward spiral into becoming a vargulf. * Heightened Senses: '''While he is in his wolf form Peter can track down his victims by smell. * '''Enhanced Speed: Werewolves are much faster than immortals, supernatural hunters and humans. They possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. However, the power is faster at night than in the day, due to the moon's presence, and their speed increases greatly when the werewolf is able to transformed during the full moon. Some werewolves are shown to become nearly a blur like their vampire enemies; others have not. In wolf form, however, while under the influence of the full moon, they can use their speed to swiftly chase down their choice of prey; even vampires, as their speed rivals that of most vampires or possibly even exceeds it. * Enhanced Agility: Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, they have demonstrated that they can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Enhanced Durability: Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to access some of the power of their wolf form to give them an edge. * Shapeshifting/'Transformation Control:' During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human form and into their wolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Werewolf Bite: A werewolf's venom is extremely lethal to vampires. While an vampire cannot die from the venom, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For most vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, most vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. * Full Moon: A werewolf's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon. * 'Lie Detection: T'here is a werewolf ability allowing werewolves to sense if you're speaking the truth. Relationships Peter Boswell Family Friends Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Van Wieren Family Category:Boswell Family Category:Werewolves Category:North American Werewolf Pack Category:Demon Caravan Allies